


Fifteen Years

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, F/M, Mating Bites, Omega Ellen Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Bobby reflects on his relationship with Ellen.





	Fifteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Mating Bites

The sound of voices downstairs was a mild hum that floated up the stairs. Bobby was currently standing in front of the mirror tugging awkwardly at the plaid shirt that was his every day wear though today’s version was his newest one, which meant it had the bonus of being unstained. He’s wearing it over a t-shirt, which honestly ain’t that old, but it ain’t really new either. After a long moment worth of thought, he took off the ever present ball cap and beat it against his thigh. In the mirror, his balding head was readily apparent. It ain’t much of an improvement.

_But would Ellen like it?_

He frowned at himself before dropping the ball cap on the dresser near the mirror and he began to comb his beard with his fingers. _15 years._ Ellen has been his mate for 15 years today. There was a time when he thought he’d never take another mate again. A time when his nose was full of the scent of linen and candy floss and baking pies, a time when all he thought about was the aching loss of Karen. There had been a time when he thought the loss of her, his omega, would be the death of him.

In the same vein, he supposed that Ellen must have felt the same when Bill didn’t come home from that hunt with John Winchester. Of course, those hurts were old now and life had moved on with both of them. Somehow, they’d found each other.

The first time he’d met Ellen, he’d been so wrapped up in worrying over John Winchester’s pups that he’d almost missed the way she’d smiled at him. That second day, when he’d brought Sam and Dean to the Roadhouse for dinner, that’s when he’d caught the look in her eye. Or what he suspected was the glimmer of something. Ellen had this way of smiling; her eyes crinkling at the corners and her lips barely curving - it was understated and those who didn’t know her would miss it, but that was Ellen’s way of showing interest. He’d seen it that day. He’d truly caught her scent that day too; tart berry and hoppy beer. It was the first time he’d felt attraction since Karen had died.

He’d told himself at the time that she was curious about John’s pups and was taking pity on an alpha out of his element (after all, what did he know about pups?). As time had gone by though, he noticed that the attractive omega paid special attention to him when he was about, much to his own teasing. It hadn’t been long before he had noticed her right back. Now, here he was, hiding in his room with a pair of crystal earrings stuffed in his pocket while an anniversary party went on in the bar below. Sometimes, Bobby wasn’t sure how that had even happened.

“Here you are, Alpha.” Ellen’s voice came from behind him and he saw her clearly reflected in the mirror in front of him.

He turned and shifted from foot to foot as he looked at her. All these years and she was still beautiful. Her eyes were stern as she looked at him, her lips taut with annoyance and her hands on her hips as she surveyed him with a foot tapping. His Ellen was honestly magnificent even when she was grouchy with him, which she clearly was now.

“Hiding from the party?” She asked, somewhere torn between annoyance and amusement. “ _Our_ party? Thrown for the both of us by _our_ overly eager pups?”

Bobby snorted. “Because we are the party type.” He said dryly. When Ellen’s scent soured a little with his words, he added hurriedly, “Not hiding. Making myself pretty.” He spread his arms. “How’d I do?”

Ellen chuckled and the sour scent cleared. “You look like an old grumpy alpha.” She walked further into the room and stopped before him. “Which is perfect because that’s what you are.” She shrugged with the words, knocking the dark blonde hair from her shoulder which revealed her mating bite. It peaked above the collar of her shirt, the skin pink with the faded scar. It was, after all, 15 years old.

Bobby’s cheeks heated despite himself (Ellen always could make him blush like a schoolgirl.). “You like your alpha grumpy.” He pointed out flatly, trying to avoid shifting again nervously.

“I do.” Ellen stepped in, her arms encircling his waist. Now that she was close, her hoppy scent tickled his nose. “That’s why I got myself the grumpiest alpha I knew and made him my mate.”

Beneath his beard, Bobby smiled. “Ain’t no one grumpier.”

“You know it.” She affirmed, smiling up into his eyes.

He never could resist her smile. It wasn’t perfect. Her smile was a little crooked but it was honest and it was warm. The smile of a woman who had given him a home when he’d had none. He shifted again, his throat closing off with emotion. “Ellen, you know I ain’t good with words…” He began, trying to find a way to tell her what she meant to him, just as he did every year.

“I know, Alpha.” She agreed as she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. When she was done, she rearranged her own so that she was holding him around the shoulders. She swayed in time to the soft music that floated up the stairs from the party, more or less forcing him to dance with her.  “You say that to me every year. And every year I tell you…”

“… that you would have me no other way.” Bobby finished for her as he took over leading the dance. He didn’t mind doing that in private. The knot head pups of theirs (the youngest of which was 19, for crying out loud), couldn’t tease them for the affection if they couldn’t see. (Dean was the worst for teasing about chick flick moments, even if he also was the one who beamed the most when witnessing their affection.) “I know that. Still every year I want to find a way to tell you that isn’t handing you a present.”

Ellen simply chuckled. “Still, what did you get me?” Her fingers tickled down his side as she shoved her hand into his pocket and drew out the little black box that held the earrings. She glanced at him, before stepping out of his arms to pop it open. Her eyes warmed and she looked at him with that warm smile of hers. “They are beautiful, Bobby. Impractical but pretty.” She stepped in front of the mirror and freed one earring and began to put it in. The crystal scattered rainbows around the room as it moved.

“Not everything has to be practical.” Bobby shrugged as he watched her put the earrings in, his eyes once more on her mating scar. “I know I’m the worst about practical gifts…”

“And how…” Ellen agreed with a laugh. There had been an unfortunate incident with a gifted waffle iron a few years ago that they didn’t mention. (They’d needed a new waffle iron, and Bobby did like his waffles. Ellen, however, had resented the suggestion implied through the gift.) “Who helped you pick them out?”

Sighing, Bobby’s shoulders slumped. “Sam.”

“Boy’s got good taste.” She glanced up then and their eyes met in the mirror. “I love them, thank you.” She reached a hand behind her and caught him up, tugging him close to her back. “The gifts aren’t important, Alpha. You know that.”

Stepping up behind her, Bobby dropped his head down, his lips finding the mating scar. He nibbled it slightly. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Ellen’s smile in the mirrored widened. “See that you do, Alpha. Tonight… after the party.” She winked at him and when he blushed, laughed outright. She turned and took his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. “Consider it a reward for surviving the party. Because you are going.”

With a careworn sigh, Bobby followed. “An alpha’s got to do what he he’s got to do, I guess.”

“You better believe it, Mister.” With that, Ellen marched him down the stairs and out into their own anniversary party.


End file.
